Where you belong
by Life in Freedom
Summary: 10 Monate nach der Deadline für das finale Attentat auf Koro-sensei. Karma trifft sich mit ein paar seiner alten Klassenkameraden und entdeckt ein Geheimnis, von dem es Nagisa lieber wäre, wenn er es nicht wüsste. !ACHTUNG! Character-Death und Spoiler für den weitern Verlauf des Mangas. [Übersetzung von KuroCiel]


Hallihallo!

Diesmal melde ich mit der deutschen Übersetzung des Oneshots Where you Belong ( s/11939402/1/Where-you-Belong) von KuroCiel. Ihre Genehmigung hab ich natürlich. Ich hoffe diese FanFiction gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir...

Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

LifeInFreedom

* * *

Es war anfangs Januar. Zehn Monate nach der Deadline für Koro-senseis schlussendliche Ermordung. Er wurde gerettet, da sie ihn einfach nicht töten konnten. Seine Identität war bekannt, aber sein Aufenthaltsort wurde von der Schule, an der er unterrichtet geheim gehalten und sie wussten, wer er war.

Karma ging die schneebedeckte Straße hinunter. Er war auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen mit seinem blauhaarigen Freund und ein paar weiteren ehemaligen Klassenkameraden. Schon nach kurzer Gehzeit erreichte er das Café, in dem sie sich treffen würden. Er sah sich um, um herauszufinden, ob schon jemand da war. Kayano und Okuda, beide trugen süße Winter-Outfits, kamen kurz nach ihm an. Und da es immer noch schneite, hatten beide Schneeflocken im Haar.

„Karma-kun! Du bist wirklich gekommen…" Kayano lächelte ihn an und begab sich mit ihrer Freundin zu dem rothaarigen, um ihn zu begrüßen

„Natürlich. Als Nagisa mich gefragt hat, konnte ich nicht nein sagen", antwortete er ihr. Kurz darauf kamen auch Sugino, Isogai und Kanzaki. Alle trugen ihre wärmsten Winterklamotten. Langsam wurde es dunkel und dabei war es erst vier Uhr nachmittags. Nur einer fehlte noch. Wo war der blauhaarige, den alle so gut kannten? Karma blieb vor der Tür stehen, während die anderen das Café betraten und sich schon einmal Getränke bestellten. In der Menge suchte er nach dem blauen Haarschopf. Karma hoffte, dass dieser bald auftauchen würde. Und gerade, als er ungeduldig wurde tauchte ein gewisser blauhaariger Junge endlich in der Menge auf.

„Oi! Du bist spä-" Karma betrachtete Nagisa von näherem und sah, was dieser anhatte. Einen Mädchen-Wintermantel. Lang, sandfarben und mit weißen Fell am unteren Rand und an den Enden der Ärmel. Nagisa sah in diesem Mantel verdammt süß aus. Und dazu trugen auch die mädchenhaften Stiefel und die Ohrschützer, die eben diese bedeckten, bei. Im Übrigen trug er immer noch die gleiche Frisur wie damals. Sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild war so süß, dass Karma nicht richtig denken konnte und sein Herz raste.

„Karma…"

Karma riss sich zusammen und sah Nagisa verwirrt an. In dessen Gesicht fand er einen verlegenen Ausdruck. Nagisa wurde rot und sah den rothaarigen missmutig an.

„Hör auf mich anzustarren…" Durch seine Beschwerde wurde dem rothaarigen erst klar, was er gerade getan hatte. Karma lächelte unbeholfen.

„Tschuldige… Aber was ist mit deinem Outfit?", entschloss er sich zu fragen. Nagisa wollte der Frage ausweichen und sah einfach zur Seite. Karma seufzte. Er kannte die Antwort durch die Reaktion die er von Nagisa bekam.

„Schon okay. Komm rein. Die anderen warten." Sanft drückte Karma den anderen durch die Tür des Cafés

„Hier draußen ist es zu kalt", beschwerte er sich, bevor er selbst eintrat.

* * *

Also saßen alle da und sprachen über die letzten zehn Monate, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten. Sugino erzählte, dass seine neue Schule ihn im Baseball-Team mitspielen ließ und er nun einer der besten im Team war. Kanzaki erzählte wenig über sich. Sie erwähnte nur ihre neue Schule, aber nicht viel mehr. Isogai arbeitete noch immer in dem Café. Seine neue Schule erlaubte dies sogar. Kayano hatte mit der Schule aufgehört und hatte ihre Schauspielkarriere wieder aufgenommen. Okuda war sehr glücklich mit ihrer High-School im Westen von Tokyo. Karma verbrachte seine Oberstufenzeit an der Kunugigaoka, die sie ja alle noch vor zehn Monaten besucht hatte. Er war in einer Klasse, die mit langweiligen Leuten gefüllt war, beschwerte er sich. Nagisa erzählte nicht wirklich etwas über seine neue Schule. Als er an der Reihe mit Erzählen war, versuchte er die Fragen der anderen zu umgehen. Karma bemerkte Traurigkeit in seinen Augen und wollte die Wahrheit hören. Alle anderen respektierten Nagisas Wunsch nicht zu antworten und fragten nicht weiter.

* * *

Mehrere Stunden vergingen während sie über alte Zeiten sprachen. Karma fing an zu scherzen, wie lustig es doch damals war. Dies beinhaltete auch Nagisas mädchenhaftes Erscheinungsbild. Selbst Nagisa fand es ein wenig lustig, während er versuchte die Traurigkeit hinter seinem Lächeln zu verstecken.

„Hey! Was haltet ihr von einem größeren Wiedersehen? Die ganze Klasse auf dem alten Campus", machte Isogai den Vorschlag. Alle waren hocherfreut von dieser Idee.

„Tolle Idee Isogai!", lobte ihn Kayano und lächelte ihn an. Es war eine perfekte Idee. Sie beschlossen, alle ihre alten Klassenkameraden zusammenzubringen.

„Dann suchen wir uns ein Datum an einem Wochenende raus, wenn es etwas wärmer geworden ist", sagte Sugino und alle stimmten zu. Eine weitere Stunde verging, in der sie das große Zusammenkommen planten. Selbst Nagisas Stimmung war während der Planung über besser. Das Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht gefiel Karma schon viel besser. Kurz seufzte er. Er war schon lange dem blauhaarigen verfallen, hatte es ihm aber noch nie gesagt. Hinter Nagisas Niedlichkeit lag eine große Dunkelheit verborgen, welche er versuchte zu verstecken. Jedoch hatte Nagisa diese Dunkelheit schon in gewissen Situationen, wie bei dem Kampf mit Takaoka, gezeigt. Die dunkle Seite des blauhaarigen zu sehen verängstigte Karma, aber sie begeisterte ihn auch, mehr wissen zu wollen.

Mittlerweile war es wieder Zeit sich zu verabschieden. Karma und Nagisa waren jetzt alleine. Schließlich mussten sie zur selben Haltestelle.

„Hey, geht's dir auch wirklich gut? Du siehst ziemlich traurig aus, wenn du über deine neue Schule sprichst", fragte Karma während sie nebeneinander hergingen. Nagisa jedoch starrte nur auf den Boden und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich will wirklich nicht darüber reden…", antwortete er und sah Karma mit einem bittenden Blick an. Dieser war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. Er probierte etwas aus.

„Was ist los? Du musst nicht so tun, als wärst du ein Mädchen, nur weil du Mädchenklamotten trägst", scherzte er. Nagisa zuckte kurz zusammen. Karmas Kommentar gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Sei still!", knurrte Nagisa verärgert. Karma sah ihn verwundert an. Mit so einem Ausbruch hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er blieb stehen und sah den blauhaarigen besorgt an.

„Das war doch nur ein Witz Nagisa. Warum verhältst du dich so? Was ist passiert?", fragte er und hoffte der blauhaarige würde seine Frage beantworten. Nagisa ging noch ein paar Meter weiter, bevor er ebenfalls stehenblieb.

„Ich verhalte mich doch gar nicht anders als-„

„Doch tust du", unterbrach Karma ihn. Nagisa seufzte kurz und sah ihn dann an. Jetzt war es klar, dass der blauhaarige eine große Last zu tragen hatte.

„Ich will einfach nicht, dass sie es wissen", flehte er und fing an zu schluchzen. Karma kam näher zu ihm, um Nagisa genau anzusehen. Er konnte die Tränen in seinen Augen sehen. Besorgt seufzte Karma auf.

„Was ist es? Du kannst es mir gern erzählen", versicherte Karma ihm und legte eine seiner Hände auf den Kopf des blauhaarigen. Nagisa sah ihn nervös an, nickte aber dann.

„Der Grund dafür, dass Kanzaki-san so wenig über ihre neue Schule erzählt hat, ist dass ich ebenfalls auf diese Schule gehe", sagte Nagisa. Karma sah ihn verwirrt an. Was bitte war falsch daran auf dieselbe Schule zu gehen? Aber dann wurde ihm etwas klar. Kanzakis Schule war eine reine Mädchen-Schule. Geschockte weitete er seine Augen.

„Aber diese Schule ist doch eine…", meinte er bevor der blauhaarige seine Verlegenheit, die mit Traurigkeit gefüllt war, offen zeigte. Nagisa senkte seinen Blick erneut auf den Boden.

„Wie bist du eigentlich in diese Schule gekommen?", fragte Karma und sah den blauhaarigen etwas verwirrt an.

„Meine Mutter hat für deren Schweigen bezahlt. Ich bin in einer speziellen Klasse, in der man tun kann, was man will, solange die Noten über 80 liegen", antwortete Nagisa. Irgendetwas stimmte so ganz und gar nicht.

„Aber was ist mit der Schule, in die du eigentlich wolltest?", fragte Karma weiter.

„Meine Mutter hat so viele Vereinbarungen getroffen, dass ich sie nicht mehr zählen kann. Aber jetzt bin ich ein Schüler an dieser Schule. Bitte! Erzähl es niemandem… Kanzaki hat es mir auch versprochen." Nagisa begann zu weinen, so sehr schämte er sich. Karma sah in eindringlich an und verstand. Er seufzte tief. Natürlich war Nagisas Mutter an allem Schuld. Kurz nachdem Nagisas Eltern versuchten, sich wieder näher zu kommen, hielt sein Vater diese Frau für zu verrückt und verschwand wieder. Er versuchte nicht einmal an seinen Sohn zu denken. Karma zog den blauhaarigen in eine warme Umarmung.

„Ich verspreche es", flüsterte er. Nagisa war über diese plötzliche Umarmung überrascht. Er konnte es nicht ändern, aber er lächelte und fühlte sich sicher und warm.

* * *

Der Vorfall mit Nagisa war noch nicht ganz vergessen, aber es ging weiter. Karma hörte von Kanzaki, dass es Nagisa nicht gut ging und er den Großteil der letzten zwei Wochen nicht in der Schule war. Die beiden waren zwar im selben Jahrgang, aber nicht in der gleichen Klasse. Karma versuchte den blauhaarigen zu erreichen, aber Nagisa ging einfach nicht ans Telefon.

Eines Tages am Ende Januars besuchte Karma den blauhaarigen zuhause. Zum Glück war dessen Mutter nicht da, sodass sich die beiden ohne Störung unterhalten konnten. Nagisa trug einen süßen und warmen Pullover mit ein wenig zu langen Ärmeln. Seine Hände waren kaum zu sehen. Karma musste kichern, als er das verwirrte Gesicht Nagisas sah, dass er bekam als er plötzlich vor dessen Tür stand. Anscheinend hatte dieser nicht damit gerechnet, dass Karma ihn besuchen kommen würde.

Sie gingen in das Zimmer des blauhaarigen und setzten sich auf dessen Bett. Nagisa holte noch zwei Gläser Wasser, wovon er eins an Karma weiterreichte. Dieser ließ seinen Blick nicht von Nagisa, während er ein wenig mit seinem Glas spielte.

„Also… Wie geht's dir in der Schule?", entschied er sich zu fragen und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Nagisa war jedoch von der Frage enttäuscht und hoffte, dass seine Antwort ausreichend sein würde.

„Ziemlich gut. Alles läuft glatt…" Mit diesen Worten lächelte er den rothaarigen an.

„Ich hab gehört, dass du nicht in der Schule warst. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht", stellte Karma fest und sah ihn irritiert an. Nagisa seufzte tief und stand von seinem Bett auf.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist…" Er versuchte den rothaarigen davon zu überzeugen, obwohl es ihm mehr als nur schwer fiel. Karma stand ebenfalls auf und griff nach der Schulter seines Freundes.

„Sieh mich an!" Der blauhaarige zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen und sein leises Wimmern füllte den Raum. Karma sah ihn geschockt an, als ihm bewusst wurde, was diese Reaktion zu bedeuten hatte. Nagisa war verletzt.

„Hey! Was ist…"

„Bitte geh", flüsterte Nagisa während er seine Arme um sich schlang und mit dem Rücken zu dem rothaarigen stand.

„Nagisa. Warum hast du gerade geweint? Tut deine Schulter weh?" Karma ignorierte Nagisas Forderung und zog mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Pullover des blauhaarigen nach oben. Nagisa schnappte nach Luft und versuchte seinen Freund zu stoppen, was jedoch zu spät war. Karma war über das, was er sah, mehr als geschockt. Prellungen und Blutergüsse streckten sich über den gesamten Rücken des blauhaarigen. Er war sprachlos und verstand nicht richtig, was da vor sich ging.

„Du hast es gesehen", flüsterte Nagisa und zitterte. Er hatte solche Angst, dass die Person, die ihm am wichtigsten war es herausfand. Immer noch versuchte er den rothaarigen dazu zu bewegen ihn loszulassen.

„Was zu Teufel ist mit dir passiert?", platzte es plötzlich aus Karma heraus, worauf er den Pullover losließ. Jetzt war ihm zu 100% klar, warum sein Freund sich so verhalten hatte.

„Wurdest du missh-"

„Sag das nicht!", schrie Nagisa ihn verzweifelt an und sah seinen Freund wieder panisch an. Er war verängstigt. Wie ein kleines Kätzchen, das beinahe von einem Auto überfahren wurde. Karma wusste nicht mehr, was er nun tun sollte. Sollte er versuchen die Wahrheit aus Nagisa herauszubekommen, oder sollte er vielleicht doch lieber gehen? Aber er war sich sicher, dass er das verschreckte Kätzchen auf keinen Fall alleine lassen konnte. Also schlang er seine Arme um sein Gegenüber und drückte ihn an sich.

„Ich wird nichts mehr dazu sagen. Aber bitte sag mir, wie ich dir helfen kann", wisperte Karma, als er über das blaue Haar streichelte. Nagisas Herz raste, als er sich wieder in einer Umarmung befand.

Er sah auf den Boden. Seine Gefühle sollten endlich verschwinden. Seit der Umarmung vor einem Monat, schaffte er es nicht, Karma aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Seine alten Gefühle für den rothaarigen waren wieder da.

„Karma, ausgerechnet du. Ich wollte nicht, dass du es erfährst", sagte Nagisa und sah seinem besten Freund direkt ins Gesicht.

„Wieso? Ist es, weil ich deine Mutter verletzen würde, weil sie ein verdammtes, verrücktes Arschloch ist?", fragte Karma und sah Nagisa ein wenig verwirrt an.

„Bitte nenn sie nicht so", fing Nagisa an und sah ihn peinlich berührt an. Karma zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zeigte damit, dass es ihn nicht interessierte, was er zu dessen Mutter sagte.

„Aber nein… Es ist weil ich dich liebe", sagte Nagisa gerade heraus. Karma blinzelte zweimal, bevor das gesagte in seinem Kopf ankam. Hatte der blauhaarige ihm gerade seine Liebe gestanden? So ganz überzeugt war er nicht.

„Du machst Witze, oder?", fragte er. Sein eigenes Herz fing ebenfalls an zurasen und drohte aus seiner Brust herauszuspringen. Und als der blauhaarige seinen Kopf schüttelte zierte ein Rotschimmel seine Wangen.

„Du bist gemein. Du denkst ich würde Witze machen, nachdem was du gerade getan hast!", beschwerte sich Nagisa und sah seinen Freund unerfreulich an. Karma lächelte. Wusste er doch nun, dass sein Freund die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

„Ich bin gemein, weil es das ist, was ich bin", sagte Karma, bevor er dem blauhaarigen an die Wangen griff und ihn in ihren ersten Kuss zog. Vorsichtig berührten sich ihre Lippen. Nagisa stöhnte leise und schloss kurz darauf seine Augen. Dieser Kuss fühlte sich so gut an. Karma ließ kurz darauf auch schon seine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten. Er konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und hätte den blauhaarigen am liebsten auf der Stelle vernascht.

„Du schmeckst süß", murmelte Karma, während er fühlen konnte, wie sich Hände in sein Shirt krallten. Er kicherte, trat dann ein Schritt zurück und sah den verträumten blauhaarigen an.

„Ich liebe dich auch…" Karma lächelte ihn an und sorgte dafür, dass der blauhaarige rot wurde. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen und tippte seinem Freund ein zweimal auf die Brust, bevor er ihn losließ. Nagisa jedoch griff schnell nach und sah den rothaarigen an, bevor er seinen Blick auf den Boden richtete und Karmas Augen auf sich spüren konnte. Karma war sich nicht sicher, was der blauhaarigen wollte.

„Stimmt was nicht?", fragte er und bekam eine Antwort, die ihn sowohl überraschte, als auch nicht überraschte.

„Lass mich nicht einfach so los!", beschwerte sich Nagisa und deutete auf das Problem in seiner Hose. Kurz wurde Karma leicht rot, lehnte sich zu dem süßen blauhaarigen hinüber und hielt sich nicht in dem zurück, was die beiden nun tun würden.

Kurze Zeit später kam Nagisas Mutter nach Hause. Erwischt hatte sie die beiden nicht. Jedoch warf sie Karma so schnell wie möglich raus. Beide Teenager sprachen keine Abschiedsworte, sondern sagten sich nur, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen würden.

* * *

Das Datum für das große Wiedersehen der Klasse war am ersten Samstag im März. Das Wetter war in der letzten Zeit deutlich wärmer geworden und alle hatten ihr erstes Jahr in der High-School hinter sich. Alles war perfekt. Alle ehemaligen Klassenmitglieder waren gekommen. Auch Terasaka und Itona.

Diejenigen, die mit Koro-sensei in Kontakt geblieben waren, hatten etwas Seltsames von ihm gehört. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, konnte aber keine böses von der Person fühlen und kümmerte sich deswegen nicht weiter darum. Viele sagten, dass es sich um einen Stalker handeln würde. Andere machten Witze, dass es Koro-sensei an einem Sinn für böse Präsenzen mangeln würde. Er selbst jedoch war der Meinung, dass es sich um ein Kind handelte, dass zu ihm aufsah.

Und dann kam der Tag. Gegen 6 Uhr abends kamen alle zu dem alten Campus. Karma und Nagisa erschienen zusammen. Die beiden hatten sich seit dem Tag, an dem Karma zu Besuch kam, nicht mehr gesehen. Die Examen hatten sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt.

Koro-sensei hatte das gesamte Gelände hergerichtet und das gesamte Klassenzimmer in einen großen Partyraum verwandelt. Essen, Snacks, Getränke und viel mehr. Im Grunde war es eine große Übernachtungsparty für alle. Es war toll, wieder zurück im alten Klassenzimmer zu sein, auch wenn er nicht mehr wie vor einem Jahr aussah. Alle waren aufgeregt und wollten sich nur mit den anderen unterhalten.

„Also alle zusammen! Lasst uns essen! Und dann… Warum üben wir nicht ein wenig das Töten? Es ist schließlich so lange her…" Er machte ein einsames Gesicht, aber lächelte seine Schüler an. Der Großteil war sofort begeistert. Sie waren sich sicher, dass es großen Spaß machen würde. Deren Planung sah vor, das Ganze in der Nacht stattfinden zu lassen. Nagisa hatte das erste Mal in diesem Jahr der Einsamkeit Spaß. Karma bemerkte die und fühlte sich sofort erleichtert.

Alle aßen zusammen und sprachen über die Zeit, in der sie alle noch die E-Klasse waren. Manche von ihnen erzählten von den Dingen, die sie nur dank Koro-senseis Unterstützung geschafft hatte.

„Auf Koro-sensei!", schrie Isogai, während er sein Glas mit Limonade hochhielt. Der Rest der Klasse schloss sich ihm an. Und Koro-sensei kicherte in seinem unverkennbaren Stil.

„Und auf meine großartigen ehemaligen Schüler!", stimmte er mit ein und hielt derweilen viele Gläser mit Pudding in den meisten seiner Tentakeln. Alle stießen mit ihren Gläsern an.

Kurz nachdem es dunkel wurde, zog Karma Nagisa mit sich. Sie schlichen sich von der Party, als die anderen die Musik lauter drehten und sich auf das nächtliche Training vorbereiteten.

„Karma, wir können doch nicht so einfach verschwinden", beschwerte sich Nagisa ein wenig. Karma jedoch ignorierte ihn und zog ihn hinter sich in den Umkleideraum der Jungen. Nagisa wusste, was passieren würde und war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine so gute Idee war. Der rothaarige sperrte die Tür sofort nach dem Betreten ab. Nagisa kam nicht dazu, weit zu gehen, bevor sich Arme um seinen Bauch schlangen und ein Paar Lippen sich mit seinen vereinten. Kurz stöhnte er auf bevor er versuchte Karma zu stoppen.

„Was ist, wenn sie uns erwischen?", fragte er nervös.

„Ignorier sie! Bleib bei mir und denk nur an mich… Nur für ein paar Minuten", flüsterte Karma und küsste ihn erneut, überfiel ihn schon fast damit. Nagisa konnte ihn schon lange nicht mehr stoppen und ließ ihn einfach gewähren. Später genoss er es sogar sehr und schlang seine Arme nun ebenfalls um den trainierten Bauch des Anderen. Karma drückte ihn noch ein wenig näher an sich. Hörte als Antwort jedoch ein leises Wimmern. Sofort stoppte er und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Nagisa.

„Bist du immer noch verletzt", fragte er voller Besorgnis. Nervös sah Nagisa ihn an und trat noch ein paar Schritte zurück. Kurz nickte er. Er würde es vorziehen, nicht mehr darüber zu reden.

„Nagisa… Sie misshandelt dich noch immer. Warum zur Hölle hast du nichts gesagt? Kanzaki hat mir doch erzählt, dass du endlich glücklicher wirkst. Aber warum versteckst du deinen Schmerz noch immer?" Im Moment war Karma mehr wütend als besorgt. Er fühlte sich nutzlos, obwohl er dem blauhaarigen doch so dringend helfen wollte. Beschämt senkte Nagisa den Kopf.

„Ich wollte dich einfach nicht belästigen. Auch wegen der Prüfungen. Wahrscheinlich hättest du dich dann überhaupt nicht mehr konzentrieren können. Außerdem sind das lauter alte Verletzungen", versuchte Nagisa zu erklären. Karma beruhigte dies jedoch nicht.

„Du bist manchmal ein richtiges Idiot", beschwerte er sich.

„Aber ich habe meine Prüfungen alle bestanden. Ich hatte ihn allen zwischen 83 und 91 Punkte", versuchte Nagisa den rothaarigen zu überzeugen, um ihn zu beruhigen. Karma war von dem letzten Kommentar überrascht.

„Wie hat deine Mutter darauf reagiert?", fragte er. Der blauhaarige war sich nicht sicher, wie er auf die Frage antworten sollte. Dann jedoch wurde er rot, was Karma sehr verwirrte.

„Sie hat mich gelobt… Seitdem hat sie mich kein einziges Mal geschlagen." Ein warmes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Erneut sah Karma ihn überrascht an.

„Also HAT sie dich doch geschlagen! Dieses Miststück!" Er hatte all das süße, was ihm der blauhaarige gerade erzählt hatte, vergessen. Nagisa sah Karma noch immer an, wirkte jedoch ein wenig nervös.

„A-aber das ist vorbei!", brach es aus Nagisa heraus. Karma sah ihn überrascht an, denn er hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, dass er lauter werden würde. Dann jedoch nickte er, als ihn Nagisa mit einem hoffenden Blick ansah.

„Wenn du das sagst", antwortete er. Erleichtert lächelte der blauhaarige. Es machte Karma erstaunlicherweise glücklich Nagisa lächeln zu sehen, während dieser über seine Mutter sprach. Die letzte Prüfung war nur vor knapp einer Woche. Harte Schläge konnten Blutergüsse hinterlassen, die man noch nach zehn Tagen sah. So gesehen machte es Sinn und hoffentlich auch wahr genug war. Karma beugte sich zu Nagisa und küsste ihn erneut, wurde jedoch von der Türklinke unterbrochen, die heruntergedrückt wurde.

 _„_ _Abgesperrt?"_

 _„_ _Verdammt! Vielleicht hat Koro-sensei vergessen aufzusperren, als er herkam?"_

 _„_ _Holen wir ihn."_

Es waren Maehara und Isogai, die gerade versucht hatten den Raum zu betreten. All die alten Uniformen lagen noch hier. Es war klar, dass jemand kommen würde, um sie zu holen. Karma sah zur Tür, als es davor wieder still wurde.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zu den anderen zurückgehen, bevor sie und erwischen." Nagisa war nervös und Karma stimmt ihm zu.

Beide verließen den Raum und ließen die Tür hinter sich offen stehen.

Später trainierte draußen die ganze Klasse in der Dunkelheit und alle trugen ihre alten Trainingsuniformen. Das gesamte Feld wurde von Scheinwerfern beleuchtet, die Koro-sensei extra dafür aufgestellt hatte. Zur Überraschung aller, waren sogar Karasuma-sensei und Irina-sensei anwesend.

„Karasuma-sensei! Bitch-sensei!", schrien alle und begrüßten ihre alten Lehrer.

Es wurde behauptet, dass Koro-sensei sie entführt hatte, sodass sie dabei waren und mit seinen Schülern trainieren konnten. Das Paar, welches nun seit einiger Zeit zusammen war, störte es überhaupt nicht.

„Dann lasst und mit dem Training beginnen!", rief Koro-sensei.

Stunden vergingen mit dem Training und vielen witzigen Stunts. Es wurde später und es war fast an der Zeit für das Attentat, um das Koro-sensei gebeten hatte.

Alle arbeiteten zusammen und gaben ihr Bestes, um den Lehrer einmal zu treffen. Erfolg hatten sie jedoch kein einziges Mal. Nagisa stand mit ein paar seiner alten Klassenkameraden am Rand und schnappte nach Luft.

„Kommt mir das nur so vor, oder ist Koro-sensei schneller geworden?", fragte Sugino, während er erschöpft keuchte. Karma hingegen versuchte noch immer Koro-sensei zu erwischen. Glücklicherweise hatte er zuhause die Möglichkeit zu trainieren. So konnte er den schnellen Bewegungen besser folgen, als die andern.

„Nein, wir sind nur außer der Übung", folgerte Isogai und sah zu den andern. Nagisa stimmte ihm zu und nickte. Er hatte schließlich Recht. Eine neue Schule und die fehlende Nähe zu Koro-sensei hatte sie vergessen lassen, wie wichtig das Training in ihrem Leben war. Schließlich lebten alle ihr eigenes Leben und hatten das Training vernachlässigt, da es schlichtweg keinen Grund mehr dafür gab.

In diesem Moment besiegte Koro-sensei den letzten Schüler, indem er dafür sorgte, dass dieser seine Waffe verlor. Karma ließ sich ins Gras fallen und schnappte erschöpft nach Luft. „Wow, das hat Spaß gemacht!" Karma applaudierte und lächelte den Oktopus an. Koro-sensei nickte und kicherte. Nagisa beeilte sich, um zu dem rothaarigen zu kommen. Beide sahen dann ihren Lehrer an.

„Vielen Dank für diesen wundervollen Tag!", bedankte sich Koro-sensei bei allen. Immerhin war es mittlerweile an der Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Die Mädchen würden in einem Raum schlafen und die Jungs in einem anderen.

Der Mond schien durch das Fensterglas. Leise zog Karma den blauhaarigen hinter sich zu einem Ort, der weit von den Schlafsälen entfernt lag. Warm lächelte er seinen kleinen Lover an, bevor er begann ihn sinnlich zu küssen. Leise klagte Nagisa, dass ihm das alles ein wenig zu schnell ging.

„K-karma", klagte er und bekam so die Aufmerksamkeit des rothaarigen. Dieser sah nach unten in Nagisas niedliches Gesicht. Kurz seufzte Karma, bevor er anfing das Hemd des blauhaarigen aufzuknöpfen. Er küsste ihn ein paar Mal, bevor er zu dessen Hals weiterwanderte. Karma zog ihm nun das weiße Hemd komplett aus, nachdem er sich seines selbst ausgezogen hatte. Behutsam drückte er den blauhaarigen nach hinter auf einen der Tische. Nagisa sah zu ihm auf und wurde rot, als er ein Paar Hände fühlte, die sich den Weg zu seiner Brust bahnten. Er streckte seinen Körper und fühlte erneut, wie Karma ihn küsste, bevor er bemerkte, wie ihm nun auch seine Hose ausgezogen wurde. Beide stöhnten durch die Nacht, während Lust die beiden erfüllte.

Eine Stunde später lagen beide in ihren Futons. Nagisa war schon eingeschlafen, Karma jedoch konnte von dem blauhaarigen nicht genug bekommen. Leise schlich er zu dessen Bett. Keiner bemerkte er. Nicht einmal Nagisa selbst. Karma schlang seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich.

 _„_ _Liebe dich…"_ , flüsterte er, lächelte und schlief auch bald ein.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die beiden durch eine Unruhe geweckt. Nagisa öffnete verwirrt seine Augen und bemerkte die Arme um ihn herum. Er errötete, als er bemerkte, was los war. All die anderen jungen sahen die beiden an. Einige von ihnen waren vor Scham rot, andere dachten, dass dies nur einer von Karmas Scherzen war.

„Was ist los?", fragte Karma, als er nun ebenfalls aufwachte. Verwirrt sah er den blauhaarigen an, nachdem er spürte, wie versteift dieser dalag. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die anderen Jungen. Dieser ignorierte er und zog den blauhaarigen noch näher an sich heran.

„K-karma…", quengelte Nagisa vor Scham und versuchte sich, aus dem Griff zu befreien, als Koro-sensei gerade den Raum betrat.

„Guten Morgen!", rief er und sah dann erst, was los war. Er kicherte.

„O-ho. Also haben wir hier noch ein Paar?" Sein Haut verfärbte sich komplett pink und er grinste wie ein Perverser. Vor lauter Scham befiel Nagisa die Panik.

„Das ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!", schrie er.

„Dann lassen wir euch lieber mal alleine", scherzte Maehara und verließ mit den andern den Raum. Koro-sensei kicherte noch ein letztes Mal, bevor ein Messer nach ihm geworfen wurde und er verschwand. Karma legte sich erneut hin und ließ den blauhaarigen noch immer nicht los.

„Karma, du bist solch ein Idiot", murmelte Nagisa, dem zum Heulen zu Mute war. Karma gluckste kurz, bevor er den blauhaarigen losließ.

15 Minuten später saßen alle am Tisch und genossen das Frühstück. Die Sonne schien und das Wetter was perfekt. Zum Glück erwähnten die Jungs den Vorfall mit Karma und Nagisa nicht. Die meisten Jugendlichen waren noch immer von dem gestrigen Training erschöpft. Nagisa saß ein wenig von Karma entfernt, nur um in einer sicheren Zone zu sein.

„Ich will das da…" Itona zeigte auf die Butter. Ein merkwürdiges Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht seines Nebenmannes. Jedoch bekam er das gewünschte Objekt. Er wollte gerade sein Brot bestreichen, als die Packung plötzlich aus seiner Hand flog. Er selbst reagierte nicht. Seine Klassenkameraden jedoch verfielen kurz in Panik, bevor sie alle zu dem Fenster sahen, in dem nun ein Loch zu sehen war.

„Allesamt! Versteckt euch!", rief Karasuma und griff nach seiner Waffe. Er versteckte sich unter dem Fenster und sah erst dann zu seinen ehemaligen Schülern, um herauszufinden ob es allen gutging. Als er sich dessen sicher war, sah er zu seiner Freundin, der es ebenfalls gut ging. Nagisa hatte sich unter dem Tisch versteckt und Nervosität stieg in ihm auf. Aber dank des gestrigen Trainings wusste er wieder, wie er sich in so einer Situation zu verhalten hatte. Er warf einen Blick zu Karma, welcher seine Augen nicht von dem blauhaarigen nahm. Beide wollten sich nicht bewegen, um irgendetwas auszulösen.

„Wo ist Koro-sensei?", fragte Yada und sah sich um. Der Oktopus war verschwunden. Karasuma war verwirrt und realisierte dann erst, dass der Oktopus wahrscheinlich der Grund für diesen Schuss gewesen war. Er hob den Kopf und warf einen flüchtigen Blick aus dem Fenster. Er bemerkte, wie sich Koro-sensei einem Scharfschützen gegenüberstellte. Sie hatten großes Glück, dass niemand getroffen wurde.

„Bleibt alle hier in diesem Raum", befahl Karasuma, als er so leise wie möglich das Fenster öffnete. Genauso leise kletterte er hindurch und ließ die Schüler zurück. Angestrengt versucht er mitzubekommen, worüber sie sprachen.

„Wie können Sie es wagen, auf einen meiner wunderbaren Schüler zu schießen?" Koro-sensei war rot vor Zorn. Es war ein professioneller Scharfschütze, der sich auf einem Baum versteckt hatte und nun von Koro-sensei angeschrien wurde. Dieser hörte dann nur ein Lachen und sah einen größeren Mann, der von dem Baum sprang. Er war geschockt, genau diese Person ein weiteres Mal zu sehen. Takaoka.

„Takaoka!", schrie nun auch Karasuma.

Die Schüler im Klassenzimmer hörten den Mann schreien und dachten daran, nun auch nach draußen zu sehen. Einige von ihnen näherten sich dem Fenster.

„Stopp!", befahl Irina-sensei. Die Schüler erstarrten vor Schreck. Sie jedoch kroch an das Fenster heran und warf einen Blick nach draußen.

„Nähert euch lieber nicht dem Fenster. Ihr könntet von einem weiteren Schuss getroffen werden." Voller Ernst sah sie die Schüler an. Ein paar von ihnen nickten.

Außerhalb des Gebäudes war die Atmosphäre mit Wut geladen.

„Takaoka-sensei. Sie sind aus dem Gefängnis gekommen?" Koro-senseis Haut färbte sich nun komplett schwarz, als er sich erinnerte, wie gefährlich dieser Mann für seine Schüler war. Er würde sie mit all seine Macht beschützen.

„Hey! Ist das nicht der Lehrer, der gerettet wurde und nun von der gesamten Gesellschaft akzeptiert wird?" Takaoka klang sehr hochmütig. Karasuma beeilte sich, um an die Seite des Oktopus zu kommen. Beiden blickten nun den verrücktaussehenden Mann an.

„Wie sind Sie da rausgekommen? Sie sollten in der psychologischen Abteilung stecken!", rief er und zielte mit seiner Waffe auf Takaoka. Dieser hielt noch immer sein Gewehr in der Hand, zeigte damit aber gen Boden.

„Es gibt immer noch ein paar Leute, die diesen Oktopus lieber tot sehen würden", erklärte er und belächelte die anderen. Auf seinen Wangen waren noch immer diese Narben zu sehen. Koro-sensei sah ihn verwirrt an, bevor er etwas bemerkte.

„Das ist ein normales Gewehr. Dieses wird mich nicht umbringen." Er beruhigte sich ein wenig, sah Takaoka aber immer noch hasserfüllt an. Denn er sah noch eine andere Waffe, die in einer von seinen Hosentaschen steckte.

„Die habe ich nur benutzt, um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen Sensei… Du widmest deiner Umgebung nicht mehr dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit, wie damals. Ich habe dich wochenlang beobachtet. Deine Wachsamkeit hat wirklich nachgelassen", antwortete Takaoka und lachte. Dann legte er das Geweht ab und nahm die Anti-Sensei-Waffe aus seiner Tasche und zielte damit auf Koro-sensei.

„Sie werden mich nicht erwischen. Viele Menschen wollen mich bei sich haben. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie mich töten." Innerhalb einer Sekunde schaffte er es den Mann auszuschalten. Für ihn war das überhaupt kein Problem. Takaoka lag nun bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Karasuma atmete tief durch und war erleichtert, dass es so schnell vorbei war.

„Ich bin überrascht, diesen Mann hier wieder zu sehen. Ich würde gerne wissen, wie er rauskam." Er sah den am Boden liegenden Mann an und überlegte, wie es möglich war, dass er erneut hier war. Nun verfärbte Koro-sensei wieder gelb.

„Ich befürchte, dass er mit Hilfe einer der Organisationen, die noch immer hinter meinem Leben her sind, entkommen ist", antwortete er und dachte dann über das nach, was Takaoka gesagt hatte. [style type="italic"]Meine Wachsamkeit hat nachgelassen… Das ist gar nicht gut… Wenn er Itona getroffen hätte… oder einen der anderen… Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir selbst vergeben könnte, sollte ihnen etwas zustoßen…[/style] Koro-sensei war von diesen Gedanken mehr als nur beunruhigt. Er seufzte und erinnerte sich daran, wie entspannt er sich in dem letzten Jahr gefühlt hatte. Dieses Gefühl hatte wohl dazu geführt, dass seine Wachsamkeit nachgelassen hatte, da die Gefahr offenbar vorbei war.

Irina saß och immer im Innern, von wo aus, sie alles beobachtet hatte. Erleichtert seufzte sie, sah die Schüler an und nickte ihnen zu.

„Jetzt ist alles in Ordnung", sagte sie und stand auf. Alle Schüler beeilten sich nach draußen zu kommen. Karma ging auf Nummer sich und blieb immer in der Nähe des blauhaarigen. Sie alle beobachteten ihren männlichen Lehrer, der neben Takaoka stand und nach ihm sah.

„Koro-sensei!" Dieser drehte sich zu seinen ehemaligen Schülern und sah, wie sie zu ihm rannten. Er eilte ihnen ebenfalls entgegen und blieb ein wenig vor ihnen stehen. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass keine näher heran kam.

„Keine von euch wurde verletzt? Oder?", fragte er besorgt. Die Schüler versicherten ihm, dass es ihnen gut ging. Nagisa stand neben Karma und blickte den am Boden liegenden Mann an.

„Wer war es?", fragten ein paar der anderen Schüler. Er erkannte das Gesicht und rannte zu seinem Lehrer hinüber und blieb vor ihm stehen. Karma seufzte kurz, als er wusste, was der blauhaarige vorhatte. Er lächelte nur.

„War das wirklich Takaoka-sensei?", fragte er und sah den Oktopus an. Koro-sensei nickte und trat zur Seite, um dem blauhaarigen den Blick auf den ohnmächtigen Mann zu ermöglichen.

„Ja… So wie es aussieht, war er wieder hinter meinen Leben her. Aber zum Glück hatte ich ihn erwischt, bevor er abdrücken konnte", antwortete Koro-sensei. Nagisa nickte, als er es verstand und trat einen Schritt zurück, als der gelbe Lehrer in direkt ansah und ihn warm anlächelte.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie nicht verletzt wurden Sensei", sagte er und sah seinen Lehrer glücklich an. Koro-sensei wurde rot, da er fühlen konnte, dass er seinen Schülern etwas bedeutete.

„Vielen Dank für deine Rücksicht Nagisa-kun." Kurz tätschelte er den Kopf des blauhaarigen. Nagisa kicherte ungeschickt.

-BANG-

Ein Schuss war zu hören.

Alle hielten die Luft an und konnten nicht glauben, was sie gerade sahen. Koro-senseis Schleim spritzte über den Boden, als die Kugel direkt durch ihn hindurchschoss. Als Reaktion auf den Schuss neigte er sich nach vorne. Zum Schutz umfasste er den blauhaarigen. Da er nur nahe des Herzens getroffen wurde, war er in Ordnung. Irina ging einen Schritt nach vorne und entdeckte eine normale Kugel auf dem Boden. Sie war rot. Kurz wunderte sie sich warum und realisierte dann erst, was es bedeutete. Karma und die anderen sahen besorgt zu ihren Lehrern. Er sah die Tentakeln, die den blauhaarigen umschlossen und ran auf sie zu.

„Nagisa! Bist du-" Dann als sich die Tentakeln zurückzogen, sah er dass die gelben Enden mit Blut bedeckt waren. Er wusste, dass er Oktopus nicht rotes Blut wie ein normaler Mensch bluten konnte, also befürchtete er das Schlimmste. Koro-sensei konnte fühlen, wie Nagisas Körper komplett schlaff wurde.

„Nagisa-kun!", rief er voller Sorge. Dann bemerkte er das Blut an seinen Tentakeln und da wusste er, was passiert war. Er konnte es nicht glauben und sah geschockt auf den blauhaarigen. Dessen Kopf fiel nach hinten und sowohl Koro-sensei als auch Karma wurden blass, als sie das Schussloch in dessen Stirn sahen. Koro-sensei bekam Panik und versuchte schleunigst Nagisa zu retten. Er tat, was er konnte um ihn zu heilen, dennoch war er schon zu spät. Er senkte den Kopf, um seinem Schmerz Ausdruck zu verleihen. Karma sank auf seine Knie, als er die Wahrheit kannte. Voller Qualen versteckte er sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. _Nagisa… Das konnte nicht wahr sein…_

Schluchzer waren zu hören, als alle den Verlust realisierten. Kayano versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter ihrem Arm und weinte aufgelöst, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass er gestorben war. Koro-sensei legte den blauhaarigen sanft auf dem Boden ab. Ein böses und hysterisches Lachen wurde mit dem Wind zu ihnen getragen. Takaoka war derjenige, der den Schuss abgefeuert hatte.

„Endlich hab ich diese Rotzgöre erwischt! Endlich hab ich ihn!" Seine Freude wurde nur noch durch seine Verrücktheit übertroffen. Endlich hatte er den Jungen erwischt, welches er am meisten gehasst hatte. Endlich war er tot. „Endlich kann ich wieder schlafen!" Er kratzte sich über seine alten Narben. Karma sah auf und blickte auf den Täter. Sein Blut begann vor Wut zu kochen. Dieser Bastard hatte den blauhaarigen verletzt.

„Ich bring dich um!", schrie er aufgebracht. Er stand auf und sein Blutdurst hatte sein Gehirn ausgeschalten. Er konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren. Er ging zu dem Mann hinüber, griff schnell nach der Waffe und zielte mit ihr auf Takaoka. Dieser sah ihn kurz verwirrt an und verstand noch nicht wirklich, was um ihn herum geschah, lächelte jedoch immer noch. Schnell rannte Karasuma zu Karma und hielt ihn davon ab zu schießen. Er nahm die Waffe aus der Hand des rothaarigen an sich. Dann versuchte es Karma mit seinen bloßen Fäusten, wurde jedoch wieder aufgehalten. Danach bemerkte Takaoka, was gerade geschah, robbte ein wenig zurück und fing wieder an zu lachen.

„Hör auf! Es bringt nichts!", rief Karasuma, als er den Jungen zurückhielt. Selbst für ihn war er anstrengend ihn aufzuhalten.

„Aber er…! Er…!" Noch immer versuchte Karma zu dem verrückten Mann zu gelangen. Karasuma zog ihn weg und hielt ihn mit beiden Armen fest. Jedoch wehrte sich Karma und versuchte sich aus den Armen zu befreien.

„Er hat ihn umgebracht!", schrie er erneut. Er erkannte, dass er nicht entkommen konnte. Ein Schluchzer kam über seine Lippen. Er fühlte sich hilflos und über allem stand die Trauer.

„Nagisa!", rief er und bemerkte, wie seine Beine unterm ihm nachgaben. Der hielt ihn noch immer fest und folgte Karma nach unten. Noch immer hielt er ihn in seinen Armen. Koro-sensei jedoch war sich nicht sicher, was er nun tun sollte. Auf sich selbst war er wütend, sodass er nicht mehr gerade denken konnte. Kurz streichelte er dem blauhaarigen über den Kopf.

„Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, dass ich dich nicht retten konnte", flüsterte er bevor er in einer Bewegung ein Tuch über den toten Körper legte.

„Ihr seid wirklich eine Horde von Idioten und Arschlöchern! Endlich habe ich die Göre erwischt, die mich bis in meine Träume verfolgt hatte! Ich habe ihn direkt in den Kopf getroffen! Ich habe dieses verdammte Monster als Schild benutz!" Takaoka lachte immer noch. Ein Großteil der Schüler blickte den Mann nun wütend und hasserfüllt an. Mittlerweile übertraf die Wut deren Trauer. Auch Koro-sensei hörte die verrückten Ausführungen des ehemaligen Lehrers. Auch er wurde immer wütender. Sein Kopf nahm eine tiefrote Farbe an, er stand langsam auf und drehte sich Takaoka zu.

„Du hast mich benutzt?! Du hast mich benutzt, um Nagisa zu töten?! Du bist hier das Monster!" Aufgebracht sah er zu seinen Schülern, um zu erkennen, dass es nicht nur ihm so ging. Angestrengt dachte er darüber nach, was sie nun mit Takaoka tun sollten. Persönlich würde er es vorziehen die gesamten angestauten Rachegelüste an diesem Mann auszulassen. Auch dachte er darüber nach, ihn so grausam zu foltern, beruhigte sich dann jedoch. _Er war es nicht wert…_

„Lasst ihn einfach da liegen… Die Polizei wird sich darum kümmern", sagte er.

„Koro-sensei! Er hat… er hat Nagisa das angetan!", brüllte Kurahashi seinen Lehrer an. Alle anderen stimmten ihr zu.

„Ich weiß. Aber bitte hört mir zu… er ist es einfach nicht wert", antwortete Koro-sensei und gab sein Bestes, um die Schüler zu überzeugen. Zwar waren sie nicht wirklich glücklich über seine Entscheidung, akzeptierten sie jedoch. Takaoka hingegen war mit dem, was der Oktopus gerade gesagt hatte, überhaupt nicht zufrieden. Er hörte sogar auf zu lachen und sah sie nun verärgert an.

„Ha! Ihr meint also, dass ich es nicht wert wäre?" Langsam stand er auf und ging auf die gelbe Kreatur zu. Koro-sensei blieb ruhig stehen. Als der Mann nah genug war, bewegte sich der Lehrer schnell auf ihn zu, packte ihn und warf ihn mit voller Wucht auf den Boden, womit er dem Mann beide Beine brach. Auch wenn Koro-senseis Wachsamkeit nachgelassen hatte, so hatte seine Stärke doch beträchtlich zugenommen. Takaoka schrie vor Schmerz laut auf. dieser Schmerz war wie Musik in den Ohren des Oktopusses.

* * *

Takaoka wurde verhaftet und des Mordes beschuldigt. Es wurde erzählt, dass er nur aus der psychiatrischen Klinik entlassen wurde, weil jemand die Kaution gezahlt hatte. Ein Unbekannter hatte das Geld bezahlt und hatte ihn anschließend im Schießen unterrichtet. Die Kugel ging nur durch Koro-sensei hindurch, da sie mit Anti-Sensei Material überzogen war.

Nagisas Körper wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Seine Eltern wurden umgehend über seinen Tod informiert und wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, waren sie am Boden zerstört. Kurz darauf wurde im Fernsehen über den Vorfall berichtet. Das alles machte es für Nagisas Familie und Freunde nicht leichter.

Karma hatte sich in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt und tat nichts anderes als auf seinem Bett zu sitzen. Er wollte mit überhaupt keiner Person sprechen. Er hatte seinen Fernseher, seine Konsolen und viele Spiele in Rage zerstört. Nebenbei waren die Tränen wie Sturzbäche über seine Wangen gelaufen. Weinen war für ihn generell eine Seltenheit und diese Menge erst recht. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um das Bedauern, den Schmerz und natürlich um den Verlust. Er vermisste den blauhaarigen so unglaublich viel. _Warum habe ich ihn nicht davon abgehalten, zu Koro-sensei zu gehen? Hätte er überlebt, wenn ich ihn aufgehalten hätte? Hätten wir im Gebäude bleiben sollen, bis dieser Bastard gefesselt gewesen wäre? warum konnte ich ihn nicht retten?_ All diese Gedanken machten noch depressiver, als er es zuvor schon war.

Ein paarmal klopfte er an seine Tür. Seine Eltern machten sich große Sorgen um ihren Sohn. Sie wussten, was ihm der blauhaarige bedeutete und wollten nur helfen. Karma reagierte jedoch nicht auf das Klopfen. Zwar war er von der Familie Shiota zur Beerdigung eingeladen, wollte aber überhaupt nicht hin.

„Karma-kun…" Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die vertraute Stimme hörte. Er sah zum Fenster und bemerkte jetzt erst Koro-sensei, der am Fensterrahmen hing. Wieder sah er auf den Boden und ignorierte den Oktopus. Dieser fühlte sich beleidigt. Dann öffnete er das Fenster von außen, indem seine Tentakeln unter dem Fenster hindurchkrochen und es von innen öffneten. Schnell entfernte sich Karma vom Fenster und sah seinem ehemaligen Lehrer zu, wie er das Zimmer betrat.

„Was zum Teufel! Könnte ihr mich nicht einfach alleine lassen?!", schrie er und wollte, dass sein Lehrer wieder ging.

„Karma-kun. Ich weiß, dass dir im Moment überhaupt-" Nun bemerkte der Oktopus, wie zerstört der Raum war.

„… nicht nach reden zu Mute ist. Überhaupt nicht." Er räusperte sich.

„Ich will aber mit dir sprechen. Du hast Nagisas Eltern nicht auf die Einladung zur Beerdigung geantwortet. Gehst du hin?", fragte er besorgt.

„Das ist nun wirklich nicht Ihr Problem! Verschwinden Sie einfach!", brüllte er und hörte nun erneut das Klopfen seiner Eltern an der Tür. Koro-sensei ging auf diese zu, öffnete sie ohne etwas zu sagen. In einer kurzen Zusammenfassung erklärte er Karmas Eltern, dass er sich mit ihrem Sohn unterhalten würde. Dann schloss er die Tür wieder und sperrte zu.

„Karma-kun. Ich weiß, wie viel er dir bedeutet hat. Ich HABE sehr wohl bemerkt, dass ihr beide unsere Feier verlassen habt", sagte der Lehrer. Überrascht sah Karma ihn an und setzte sich dann resigniert auf seine Bett.

„Hör zu. Nagisa ist tot. Ich will jetzt nicht mehr über ihn reden." Voller Verwirrung sah Karma auf den Boden, als sich Koro-sensei neben ihn setzte.

„Die Beerdigung ist morgen. Es würde mich sehr freuen, dich dort zu sehen. Es würde Nagisa-kun glücklich machen… Denkst du nicht auch?", sagte er. So langsam hielt es Karma nicht mehr aus.

„Hören Sie auf, über ihn zu reden! Ich konnte Takaoka nicht aufhalten… es war schon zu spät, als ich den Schuss hörte. Ich konnte ihn nicht retten…", flüsterte er betrübt.

„Ich konnte Nagisa nicht retten." Er fing an zu schluchzen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Ich muss mich auch entschuldigen. Auch ich konnte ihn nicht retten. Ich bereue es zutiefst, dass ich euch herauskommen habe lassen, bevor ich nachgesehen hatte, ob Takaoka komplett erledigt gewesen wäre", entschuldigte sich Koro-sensei. Verwirrt sah Karma den Oktopus an. Leicht schüttelte er seinen Kopf und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Es war nicht Ihre Schuld. Wer hätte schon erahnen können, was dieser Irre geplant hatte. Daran zu denken, dass er nur hinter Nagisa her war, ist einfach… abartig." Karma fühlte sich besser. Darüber zu sprechen half wirklich. Er seufzte tief, bevor er seinen Lehrer erneut ins Gesicht sah.

„Danke Sensei. Es hat geholfen." Dankbar lächelte Koro-sensei seinen ehemaligen Schüler an.

* * *

Die Beerdigung war düster. Niemand lächelte auch nur im Ansatz. Wer würde sowas auch tun? Karma saß direkt neben Nagisas Bild und starrte die ganze Zeit darauf, während der Priester seine Gebete sprach. Sonst war alles still. Nur der Priester und Trommeln waren zu hören. Obwohl er nicht ruhig bleiben konnte, blieb Karma schweigend sitzen und versuchte auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Er sah zu Boden. Es war einfach viel zu schwer nicht an den blauhaarigen zu denken.

 _Nagisa… Wo auch immer du bist… Du wirst immer die einzige Person in meinem Herzen bleiben. Wenn du denkst, dass viele Leute dich nicht vermissen würden, dann sieh dich hier um. Alle hier vermissen dich. Und ich werde dir nie vergeben, dass du sie und vor allem mich hier zurückgelassen hast. Ich werde nie vergessen, wer du warst. Aber ich verspreche dir, weiterzuleben. Und wenn ich keinen Platz finde, an den ich gehöre, dann komme ich und werde dich finden. Wo auch immer du gerade bist…_ Das alles versprach sich Karma. Eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg über seine Wange, während ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lag.

„Vergiss es. Ich komme dahin, wo du bist… _Dort wo du hingehörst…_


End file.
